friends and quidditch
by mayberen
Summary: "i make all the goals; you owe me a date, potter." (fem harry x ginny — one-shot)


| **so** this is fem harry / ginny (who is still female, so yes it's femslash) because honestly i've seen one fanfiction for this pairing and it really bugs me because i love this couple. and also gender bent trio because i'm so in love with that. but basically harry potter is now rae potter (i don't have a middle name because it was so hard to think of one but i'd like it if you could suggest some? i'd kind of like to make this a little series of one-shots but no promises because i can't commit to anything (-: i suck), hermione granger is now hermes granger, and ronald weasley is now rhonda 'ronnie' weasley. and technically rae is bisexual but she hasn't really dated/talked about guys at all and only showed interest in girls (cho mainly, kinda luna) so he assumes she's gay. also wow i did not mean for hermes to take up almost half of this one-shot but the boy had a mind of his own tbh. but i've rambled enough, i hope you enjoy this **:')**

Hermes Granger glanced worriedly at his black haired friend, her messy hair sticking up and more wild than usual. He knew she was more stressed then she wanted them to believe, but he'd known her since they were eleven, knew her better than he knew himself and unlike Ronnie, who had the emotional range of a teaspoon, could actually see and read the emotions coming from his emerald-eyed best friend as clear as if they'd been his own, and he was _worried_.

She hadn't really spoken much about Sirius' death, about how she felt about it─not that he expected her to, she had never really been fond of sharing emotions with others, not even her best friends, but she was just ignoring it. Ignoring the fact that her godfather, the only real family she had left, had died right in front of her. She was more worried about being Quidditch captain and tryouts than she was of her own sanity and health.

"Hey, Hermes!"

And he was worried about the possibility that she might just explode and fall apart.

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermes!" He felt a hand come in contact with the back of his head and he winced. "Would you get your head back down to Earth so you can knock some sense into this bloody idiot!"

Turning his head slowly, as a way to annoy the person more than anything else, Hermes glared at Rhonda Weasley for interrupting his worrying thoughts about their best friend. "Yes, Rhonda?" He asked, though annoyed he still remembered his manners that his mother had taught him since he was able to learn, the woman wanting him to be the perfect gentleman─which truth be told, he had trouble remembering to be when in the company of this particular redhead.

Ronnie glared at him, her blue eyes narrowing into slits and she grits her teeth so hard he was sure they might break. "For the thousandth time, Hermes, it's Ronnie!"

He sighed and raised an eyebrow, preparing for the argument he knew was about to happen with the fierce redhead─that was until a throat cleared.

"Guys,"

Both their heads whipped around to stare into the annoyed emerald eyes of Rae Potter. Her short chin-length black hair looking a bit messier than usual, most likely due to her running her hand through it multiple times to get it out of the way.

Hermes smiled, remembering when she had got frustrated just this past summer with her old shoulder length hair (that was as long as she'd ever had it, he realized) as it kept getting in her face as she tried to play Quidditch with Ronnie and Ginny, forcing her to grab a pair of scissors and cut the hair herself, not caring in the slightest if she screwed it up, as long as it was out of her way she'd said.

He admired that about her, how she didn't care how she looked, as long as she was comfortable she was okay.

Coming back to the present he heard Ronnie and Rae talking about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts that were about to take place. Rae was more than nervous seeing as this is her first year as captain and she didn't want to mess it up.

"Yeah, it's just─so many people are trying out this year, and I have no bloody clue why either!" Rae exclaimed, throwing her small pale hands in the air in exasperation and fear. "I don't remember these many people being interested in trying out for Quidditch when Oliver or Angelina where captain."

Hermes snorted, unable to help himself. Most of the people trying out were males and their sudden interest had nothing to do with Quidditch.

He stilled when he realized both girls had stopped talking and were looking at him curiously. "What?" Ronnie asked, a small frown pulling at her pretty features. At least, to him she was pretty. She was just too oblivious to realize he even thought that.

"Neither of you have seriously figured it out?" He asked, only receiving two blank looks in return making him sigh. "Most of the people trying out are males, am I correct?"

Rae nodded.

"Well, why else would they be trying out? Rae is captain this year, and last I checked, single. Why wouldn't the idiots want to try and impress her?" At Rae's suddenly horrified look, he smiled a knowing smile.

"I mean, let's face it, Rae, you are quite attractive." He shrugged, his words completely platonic. Rae was more of a sister to him than anything else, and that was all he ever saw her as. It had annoyed and disgusted him greatly when people had accused them of dating in the fourth year, not because she was horrible or unattractive but because, like he said, she was basically his sister. "Poor blokes, they don't even realize they're wasting their time."

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked him, confusion evident in her light blue eyes.

He froze.

Looking over at Rae, Hermes grimaced and silently apologized to the black haired girl. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, not at all worried about how Ronnie would react.

"You really haven't seen it?" He rhetorically inquired, already knowing Ronnie was oblivious to their friend's attraction to women. "Honestly, Rhonda. Have you ever heard Rae speak of a guy she fancied ever? Even seen her look at any guys in that way at all?"

The redhead frowned, her eyes far away as she thought back to the entire six years she'd known Rae for.

Hermes waited, a tad bit impatient for her to figure it out.

He only had to wait several seconds more before he saw her eyes widen and understanding filled them. Her mouth opened and formed the shape of an 'O', nodding her head slowly as she processed the information she just figured out. He could see her glance at Rae out of the corner of her eye before she shrugged.

"Okay, cool."

Knowing that she was still probably confused but hadn't wanted Rae to think she was thinking bad thoughts, Hermes smiled at her fondly for the first time in a while. He knew she didn't care who Rae liked, that she was just in shock over finding out something that she hadn't seen for the entire time she had known the raven-haired girl and she'd quickly get over it and everything would be back to normal once she had time to process it and he was impressed she could be this mature in a situation like this. He'd expected her to blow up and feel betrayed Rae hadn't said anything about this to her, but she surprised him.

Rae beamed up at them both, emerald eyes filled with an emotion he hadn't seen her have in a while. Happiness.

"Wait a minute," Ronnie yelled, holding out both her hands in a signal for them to stop moving. She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You! Were you just making fun of me for not noticing it sooner? And you," She pointed at Rae, "All those little comments that you're always making about Ginny, how you think her hair looks nice or how a certain top looked good on her. . . you weren't just saying that to be nice, were you?"

Rae suddenly looked sheepish and Hermes swore he saw a bit of red tint her cheeks.

"Oh my, Merlin," He whispered, looking up at the ceiling in the common room as if it should fall on him at that very moment so he wouldn't have to witness this. He saw Ronnie's furious blue eyes narrow for the hundredth time that day alone and he ran to the portrait hole as fast as he could. Before it slammed shut, he heard Ronnie's furious yell and was thankful that they had been alone in the common room otherwise the whole school would know. But then again, her yell was so loud they probably already knew anyways.

"You fancy my sister!"

 **:::**

Rae Potter paced nervously, glancing over to the dozen of teenage boys and some girls standing around in Quidditch gear.

She couldn't do this! She wasn't ready to be captain, and she most certainly was not ready to stand outside in the freezing cold just to watch half of the idiots there make a fool of themselves trying to impress her. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

Turning swiftly on her heels, heart pounding furiously against her ribcage, feeling like it desperately wanted out, she met the pair of brown eyes staring at her from across the field and suddenly all her nerves disappeared at once. She was Rae Potter, Girl Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World. If she can't even lead a Quidditch team what hope would the rest of the world have when it came time for her to lead for real.

Her redheaded best friend suddenly appeared in front of her, making her jump back in shock and effectively cutting her and Ginny off from staring at each other from across the field, both probably looking insane.

"Oi, Potter! Stop making lovey Dovey eyes at my sister and get it together." Ronnie said, her light blue eyes rolling in annoyance. "Just because I kind of forgave you for having a thing for my sister doesn't mean I want to witness this little love fest up close and personal, got it?"

Rae nodded, thoroughly amused. Ronnie hadn't spoken to her for a week after she found out Rae fancied her sister, the blue-eyed witch only coming around after Hermes had threatened to lock them in a small closet with a pair of Snape's underwear. The raven-haired girl shuddered just thinking about that, not even wanting to know how he'd get them.

"Hey, Rae." Ginny appeared and Rae had to force down the cry of shock that was about to come out of her mouth. What was it with Weasley's and sneaking up on her today? Shaking her head, she smiled at the younger girl.

"Ginny."

Ginny turned to face the direction her sister had apparently wandered off to. Rae turned and saw Ronnie arguing with Hermes over something and she smiled. Those two would be fighting even in their graves, she would bet.

"How is everything? Are you about ready to start?"

Rae nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

Ginny nodded her red hair that was in a ponytail swaying slightly at the movement. Rae stared at her as she began to walk away, wondering why in the hell she still hasn't made any kind of move now that Ronnie was semi-okay with her wanting to date her younger sister. "Ginny, wait!"

The redhead turned to her sharply, brows furrowed and mouth pulled downwards slightly. "Yes, Rae?"

Rae gulped, wiping her suddenly very sweaty palms on the red and gold fabric of her Quidditch uniform. "Um, nothing, just," She paused, _what could she say?_ "Good luck. I know you'll do great."

Ginny smiled, something akin to disappointment in her hazel brown eyes. Shaking her head a bit, Ginny was suddenly wearing a grin on her face, eyes playful. Rae swore the world stopped for a second and found all the air had suddenly left her lungs. She forgot how just five seconds ago she was cursing herself for not saying something better than a simple good luck and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I make all the goals; you owe me a date, Potter."

And then she winked and Rae knew without a doubt, that Ginny Weasley was the one for her. And that even if she didn't score all the goals, they'd still be going on that date.

She'd make sure of it.


End file.
